Enter the Amethyst
by RhubarbCrumble
Summary: Amelie Charlotte LeBeau is the daughter of Rogue and Gambit. This is her story, her life among the X-men. Amelie will have quite the legacy to live up to. What challenges will she, the first of the next generation face? (characters set as the mother and father however other members of the team also play a significant roll) Cannon to the 90's animated series.


Welcome to the family

Professor Charles Xavier left Earth on the 20th of September 1997. Less than two years later was the first of the team's children born. Whilst Scott and Jean had been together considerably longer it was not one of theirs, though those children would come soon also. The first baby born inside the walls of the mansion, with Hank McCoy and Ororo Monroe helping in the delivery, was the offspring of Anna Marie, known better as Rogue and Remy LeBeau.

On the Professor's leaving Rogue had felt inclined to finally tackle the limitations of her power. After all the time and effort the man had put into her case she saw it best to complete their work, almost in honour of him. She'd left a few weeks after that fateful day without telling anyone. Over the next two months Rogue travelled. She spoke with many psychics, many healers, many philosophers, and others who too experienced difficulty with their powers. At last, in a small Tibetan village in the company of a small commune of mutant Buddhist monks she found her problem, and harnessed the power to overcome it.

In deep meditation she'd found the only psyche really holding her back from control was her own. And right there she'd confronted every grim detail of her past and cast it back so she knew it should stay in the past, behind her. She shook hands with each of the monks, properly without gloves. They'd finally completed her and Xavier's mission by being just the right inspiration.

So she'd returned home and there was much celebration from all. But no one was more happy, apart from perhaps herself than Gambit. Their relationship which had so long been undefined and hovered between friendly and romantic could finally be made sense of. They'd known for so long now about the feeling between them, their brief shots at trying to be a couple of sorts without fail would end up in tears. Now with the stress of physical separation gone happiness followed.

Though just as fiery as before and a little dysfunctional the pair never really parted again. Though neither had honestly considered the thought of children so soon, the beautiful accident had happened and they announced to their friends that they were expecting.

The pregnancy had started well but became more difficult as it progressed. There was a period of time when the baby stopped growing and for days the mansion became a grim sad place as every resident hoped and prayed that their newest addition would be alright. Genuine rejoicing followed the news that Rogue's baby had survived and was growing again.

And then naturally came the day of the birth. Every room bar the infirmary was eerily silent. Beast had been their doctor over those months. Rogue and Gambit trusted him with their most precious possession from the very beginning. He was a good doctor and an even better man. He'd earned that trust. Storm had experience in the delivering of infants, and she was Rogue's closest female friend and so the perfect midwife.

Gambit paced up and down the infirmary growing steadily more stressed. His girlfriend had gone into labour over an hour beforehand. He didn't like the word 'girlfriend' anyway, it was the same word used in teenage romances. It didn't fit what they had, though neither did 'partner' or any other alternative he could think of. She was his Rogue, his unique, wonderful Rogue.

The expectant mother was coping far better than the father with her current situation. Though it hurt like a bitch, every contraction like some kind of torture she looked at it positively. Every moment of pain was a moment closer to meeting the little person she'd been carrying.

"Sit down sugah," she said soothingly, "Don't think our little ones going to come for a while yet."

The tall Cajun obeyed and sat on the bed next to hers in the infirmary. She was sitting but doubled over as the pain grew more frequent. Sighing, he replied, "Im just worried_ chere_. Dis is a big day."

It was late February, the last few days of winter were passing. The baby would be with them for Spring: the time of new life and new beginnings. It seemed so perfectly fitting. The snow they experienced that year had all gone but it was still cool and in the mornings there could be frost. This was one such morning, clear and crisp.

"Ah just can't wait to meet our little un here. To see the face finally. Remy the day is finally here!" She smiled at her swollen belly. Her partner saw that she was imagining the child. She was thinking of the life that they had created, the child that they were about to raise.

But Gambit was worried. Of course he was worried. Any decent man would worry on the day his child was to be born. He had further reason though.

"It's too soon." He said quietly.

The baby was meant to be born around this time in March. This was nearly four weeks premature and with the previously problems the baby was expected to be underweight at birth and would almost inevitably be given oxygen before they had time to really meet her.

Rogue shook her head. "Don't fret sugah. If this one is anything like their daddy or her momma they're going to be quite the fighter."

Her gentle words made him feel a little better. Any one with something from the pair of them would be strong and he knew it. That wasn't the only reason he worried though.

When Remy was born he was already notably different from other children. Most mutants weren't bothered too much by their uniqueness until puberty but not he. His eyes which now he'd learned to accept had hindered him from the moment he opened them as an infant. Red on black wasn't taken by many as a sign of good character. Devil. Le Diable Blanc, one of the many names forced on him. Part of him was desperate to know that his child, had escaped such a hindrance. Though he knew it wouldn't matter around their friends, some people in the world were ever so cruel.

Several hours later the tables had turned. Rogue was clutching his wrist so tightly he feared she might do some series damage, what with her superhuman strength and all.

"You did this to me swamp rat!" She wailed. Tears streaming down her face. They'd reached the final stage, it was now the early evening, the sun's final glare of the day basked the infirmary in yellowish light.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" She screeched.

Storm, who had been brilliant all day, helping her through the process spoke with both command and sympathy. "I need you to push now my dear. One last time."

And a few moments later there was deathly quiet. The baby was silent.

"She isn't breathing!" The weather goddess exclaimed but she was quick to act. There was suddenly a piercing cry from the infirmary that seemed to shake the whole mansion. Somewhere in the rooms bellow there was a cheer. In that instance she'd breathed life into Rogue and Remy's baby. She's saved their little angel and for that the couple would be eternally grateful. "Your daughter." said the white haired woman approaching the couple at their end of the bed.

Rogue was handed a tiny bundle of towel, nestled in it was her daughter. Still screaming. And though only a moment later Storm took her away, she was grateful to have got to hold her first even for a few short seconds.

Gambit nudged her gently. "Did you see that chere? That was our little girl."

And though she was truly exhausted and felt awful she smiled. "I know. And isn't she wonderful?"

Hank had invested in some supplies for the infirmary as he had a sneaking suspicion that even if the couple had wanted conventional treatment that they'd have been turned away by hospitals. The prejudice was still so evident in the world. He'd got himself an incubator and all the necessary equipment to care for a helpless neonate . Though she was breathing by herself Hank saw fit to give her extra oxygen after Storm cleaned her up a little. "Quite an entrance Miss LeBeau." He smiled, this was all as new to him as it was to the parents.

Rogue had showered, then she'd apologised to Remy whom she'd given some hefty abuse to during her ordeal, and then she'd slept. She was almost too tired to even feel the absence of her child. Almost. It still pained her to have her ripped away so soon.

It was dark when she woke up.

"Would you like to meet her properly? She's rather desperate for her mother." Said Beast holding the tiny baby wrapped in a white blanket.

Without even speaking Rogue took the bundle in her arms and held her close. Instinctively she nursed the still child that quietly moaned in to be nourished. The girl was so tiny, so much smaller than even Rogue had expected and she'd been carrying the precious cargo for so many months. "Now ain't you just the most lovely little thing?" she said ever so softly.

Hank tilted his head, clearly happy he'd been able to help so much, "Does she have a name? This little friend to the X-men?"

"I have a rough idea. Remy!" she lifted her leg and with her foot prodded Gambit who was dozing on the bed beside her, "are we still certain on_ that_ name?"

Sheepishly he nodded.

"We wanted to have the middle name after the Professor, see. Without him none of this would have happened. Even though he isn't with us anymore I think it's important that they'd grow up with his legacy around them. As she's a girl we'll make her middle name Charlotte after Charles. An' she'll have Remy's last name since for whatever reason no one remembers mine. Not even me." She smiled, "but trying to pick a first name that fits this one is going to be quite a task. You're right though Hank, she'll be a friend to each and everyone of us. Ah can't wait till the others get to meet her."

Gambit wasn't showing it but he was listening intently, "_Oi_. Dis be our little_ ami_," he said smiling. Suddenly he realised he had not yet checked the eyes. It unnerved him. Weren't babies meant to open their eyes as soon as they were born?"

"What did you say sugah?" Rogue stared at him thoughtfully.

"_Ami_, means friend_ chere_."

She stared at the baby, "Hmmm. That's a nice word that, rolls right off the tongue. Is there something which would shorten to that?"

"Well, dere are names, like Amarilda, or Amelyse, or Amelie..." he stopped, and glanced at Rogue on that third name. She was staring back, mouth open. For some reason 'Amelie' just seemed perfectly fitting for the girl. It was feminine, a very pretty name indeed, but it wasn't too Juvenile. Being a French name too showed her Cajun heritage.

"Well I'll be damned, I think your Daddy over there might have just completed your name. Amelie. An' I think you're daddy would like to get a proper look at ya."

Gambit pulled himself to his feet and ever so gently he picked up Amelie from her mothers arms. Had he been honest he would have said he felt a little uncomfortable. No not because he was holding a child but because he was holding his child and he knew that this tiny baby could not have existed without him. It was the fear of hurting her that really made him uneasy. She was so tiny, so fragile looking. Once again his mind flashed back to the issue of the eyes. He'd love her no matter what but he hoped for her sake she didn't have the devil's stare.

Cautiously he said, "Beast did you happen to see her eyes? Dey will not open for me."

"Ahh yes it's rather unusual for them to have not opened once yet. Had she been an older patient I would have pulled them open just to check for responsiveness but I couldn't quite bring myself to pull at that perfect little face. Unprofessional of me I know, but I am not experienced with infants." Hank looked to the younger man and saw the fright in _his_ eyes. Suddenly the blue doctor understood his fear.

With the gentlest of touches Gambit pushed on the soft skin around his daughter's eye, to coax it open. She responded by flicking both open then and there.

He didn't know how to react. Those eyes were all too familiar but at the same time the strangest things he had ever seen. To his dismay the child had been born with black sclera, just like his. The pupils were not red however, they were an electric, glowing purple. His heart sank. He shook his head in disbelief.

"I'm so sorry Amelie," he whispered as he clutched the girl tightly at his chest. He sat down still incapable of accepting what he'd passed on to his daughter.

Rogue saw the flicker of the eyes. She didn't feel let down, no, merely surprised. She'd never actually thought about it. She didn't notice Remy's eyes much anymore, they were as commonplace as the white of her hair. Part of her did worry of course that it would impact her as a child, especially if she was to be in the presence of 'normal' children, but she didn't feel too strongly about it. Those eyes, those eyes so many compared to an unholy monster were part of her Gambit, as much as his powers. To see their daughter with such similar a feature made her feel strangely happy. They'd be a badge of Amelie's heritage and she'd learn to wear them with true pride so long as her mother could help it.

"Hmm lets hope she ain't all like her daddy, don't think we could cope with a little girl version of Remy running around eh Hank?" she laughed. She saw Gambit smile, she just hoped his fears would subside.

Hank leaned over slightly, to get a better look at Amelie's face, "This is fascinating, if my hypothesis is correct it seems that mutations which are evident at birth can be passed on in almost their entirety. As you know most mutant children do not reflect their parents' abilities particularly."

"Ah think it makes her all the more unique. She's a real special little girl." Rogue looked at her daughter affectionately. Maternal instincts were something she never thought she'd gain but here she was admiring the little gem. "And she don't cry too much either, look at her all sleepy. Been quite a day."

Just then Jubilee stumbled in, she'd clearly been pushed by someone else reluctant to disturb the touching family scene. The girl was 18 now. Three long years at the Xavier institute hadn't changed her much at all. "Please, please, please let us in now. We're all desperate to meet her!"

"Well come on in sugah, and the rest of y'all. Just be a little quiet like."

As soon as those words left Rogue's lips a train of mutants waltzed into the infirmary one behind the other. Jubilee, Jean, Cyclops, Storm, Morph and at the rear was Wolverine. As quietly as possible they dragged a bed from the other side across and a few chairs. They sat almost in a perfect circle to get a glimpse of the new arrival.

"Tell us then. What's her name?" asked Jean. She was looking at Rogue for an answer.

But it was the father who answered, "Her name is Amelie Charlotte LeBeau, and dat Charlotte is after the Professor,"

What filled conversation for the next hour while Amelie slept, now placed in a Moses Basket, was the questions and excitement expected when a new baby is born. They were all in agreement that she was a miracle, the harsh pregnancy had shaken everyone up. Since the Professor's departure the whole team had come to rely on each other and had subsequently become a lot more grateful for one another. There was less fighting but more friendship and family in the mansion. This made it all the more special for everyone when the first child of the X-men was conceived.

Amelie had started to cry and the new mother nursed her again, shamelessly. What need was there for something so natural to be a taboo? The girl's eyes opened again and the whole team saw her eerie similarity to her father.

"Just like you Cajun," Logan said in his usual gruff voice, grinning, "quite the pretty little thing you've got yourselves there. Hope all the best for her. You know that."

While the baby settled once again, Jean spoke, "You know I'd think it'd be nice if we all said a few words, a promise or a hope we have for Amelie as she grows up."

**Logan** was the first, "Well she'll be protected, she'll be safe so long as I have anything to say about it. I promise you that."

Then** Jubilee**, "And she'll be free, she'll never have to live her life according to someone else."

"And she will be happy," said **Morph**, "She'll laugh everyday if I can help it."

"And she will be educated, she will be interested in every part of the world around her." said **Hank**.

Then **Storm** said, "And she will be strong, she'll be brought up to be the best she can be."

"And she'll be balanced and grounded in her life. She'll be at peace with herself and the world around her," said **Scott** a little louder than the others.

"And she will be content," said **Jean** ever so tenderly, "She'll never wish for a better life than the one we can provide her."

Gambit looked round at his friends, quite taken aback by how perfectly they were welcoming his little one into the world. He hadn't expected this level of commitment. It very nearly brought a tear to his eye. He wanted to thank them all, and tell them how much this meant to him but he didn't know how.

"Gambit has his own promise." said the Cajun very carefully. He was overcome with emotion and fighting back happy grateful tears. "She will be herself. She'll never be ashamed of who she is or where she comes from."

Then every eye settled on Rogue, still holding the newborn, "Y'all are certainly being good to us, to the three of us. I know she's gonna be quite the great individual if she's safe, and she's free, and happy, educated, strong, balanced, content and herself. You don't know how much it means to me hearing y'all say those things. Gets me right here," she gestured to her heart, "Ah've got my own promise too. She'll be all those things, there's no doubt about that...** And she will be loved**"

Quietly everyone accepted that promise. Little Amelie would be loved. She would be loved by her mother and her father and every other X-man just as well. She had been born in the most perfect of places for a mutant girl. No one would judge her here. No one would fear her here in the safety of the mansion. This was where she'd grow up in peace and with a collection of very different but very good people. This was home.

A little later people had left the infirmary, Rogue and Remy had gone downstairs to eat, as they hadn't all day, it was the early morning now on the first of March. The first day of Spring had came. The first had come where the mansion would change for that little girl. Logan stood over the baby, watching her. Beast had left to fetch a book from his room, leaving Wolverine to watch the baby. He felt in his heart that he would protect her, he'd protect her till his dying breath. He had come to respect and care for both of the girl's parents, now he'd do the same for their offspring. He didn't know why but he felt in his metal bones, he could almost smell it, something special was going to happen now that girl was here.

"Amelie Charlotte LeBeau," he said quietly to the sleeping child, "welcome to the family."

_**Author's note**_

**There we have it then. 3,500 words and she's just been born! This took ages to get right and I'm still not sure about it. Picked Gambit and Rogue as the characters as its their child but in all honesty I see Logan taking centre stage as this progresses. Tell me what you think! Please note also that I am NOT a reader of the comics, rather an extreme fan of the original animated series from the 90's, so it's set in that universe. Charles left in the last episode which aired in 1997, that's where the dates come from. Hope you enjoyed this first chapter, I certainly enjoyed writing it. Read and review please! ~ Rhubarb**


End file.
